


Blue Fairy.

by RayrayQ (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Pinocchio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayrayQ
Summary: Josh finally asks Laura why she's always reading Pinocchio and learns more about her in the process.





	Blue Fairy.

''Don't you get tired of that book?'' Josh asked, Laura was sitting in the corner of the common room in the dead of night and was slightly surprised that someone else awake ''I enjoy it Joshua, it is my favorite book.'' Laura replied, Josh peered over her shoulder ''Pinocchio? Why are you reading a kids-'' He stopped talking as he noticed the state the book was in, It's pages looked like they were previously torn and taped together and the pages where folded multiple times prior and he saw a little dried blood along the edges, ''It is a child's book,It's mine.'' she said, ''Why is it torn?'' He asked taking another look at the distressed book.

Laura thought back to the times her mother would sneak in pages of the book into War and Peace and started to smile a little ''My mother would hide pages of Pinocchio into the books the Facility made me read.'' She said, ''You have a mother, I thought you where a clone.'' He asked confused, Laura looked him in the eye and realization hit him “Wolverine has blue eyes and she has green,if she was a full clone she'd have blue too.” He thought aloud, ''Aunt Debbie said that everyone in the family had green eyes.'' she said, ''Aunt- wait what happened to your mother.'' he asked ''I killed her.'' Laura said in a stoic tone.

''Why?'' he asked, It didn't sound like Laura's mom was a cruel scientist why would she kill her ''Trigger scent,It makes me blackout and kill without hesitation.'' She said, No one really asks why I killed people, I never did have a choice ''What do you remember?'' He asked ''I see red and by the time its over I'm covered in blood.'' She said ''Why are you asking me these questions?'' she added ''Ms. Pryde says talking helps and I wanted to ask you get used to all the killing?'' he asked.

They to sat in silence for a long time and Josh was about to go back to locking himself in his room ''I guess its easier when your thought a young age but as you learn more you know its bad,but I kill the purifiers because there bad,I shouldn't but they are bad people.'' She said, ''Thanks for that perceptive Laur.' Josh said, He got up to leave but before he reached the door Laura called back ''And Josh this book.'' she said gesturing to the tattered novel ''It's reminds me of me and my mother,She had the two most important roles.'' she finished.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos plz.


End file.
